


12 Days of Fenders

by ArcaneHiddenMagic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders gets cats eventually, Established Relationship, M/M, They're both assholes, Winter season hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHiddenMagic/pseuds/ArcaneHiddenMagic
Summary: A series of winter prompts I decided to try and throw together. Chapters follow the timeline of the events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Fenris' first snowfall in Kirkwall is the first time he's seen snow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fenris' first snowfall in Kirkwall is the first time he's seen snow"

Fenris stifled a sigh and pulled his sword free from the slaver's torso, slinging the blood off the blade in an arch before shouldering it. It was always something with Hawke, always difficult in some form or another, and always a lie when she said it would be a quick one. All they had to do was find the slavers on the coast that had taken the husband and bring him back. Not only had it taken four different caves, each with their own hoard of slavers, but they had gotten attacked by yet another group on their way back, the husband running back to Kirkwall.

And to top it all off, it was freezing.

Fenris had been cold before, the autumn and winter nights of Kirkwall carrying a chill, but nothing this cold.

"Well... He had quite the scream, didn't he?" Hawke grinned, crouching and rifling through the corpses' pockets.

"At least you had some distance from him, Fenris and I were flanking the bastard." Fenris couldn't help but agree with Anders, his right ear still faintly ringing from the screech the man had released upon the slavers' appearance. Anders stuck the blade of his staff into the ground when Hawke moved to the next body, wrapping his coat tighter around himself and tucking his hands under his arms.

"Hawke, do hurry up. It's colder than a Darkspawn's arsehole out here."

"That's just a gross image, Anders."

"I've got plenty more if you don't let me go home and get warm."

"Darktown is never warm, and doesn't your clinic have windows?"

"I can start a fire."  
  
"Or you could come to the Hanged Man with us. I'll even buy you warm food and cider," Anders paused and she looked over her shoulder with a knowing grin.

"Won't even make you play cards with us too."

"Varric most likely already has a fire going too, you know how he hates the cold," Isabela laughed, pocketing the gold she pulled from the bodies.

"You're coming too, Fenris." It was card night, he had fully planned on attending.

"That was not a request."  
  
"What if I said 'please'?"

"Would you?"

"Please? I'll buy you food and drink too."

"You need not-"

"It's dark, it's cold as balls, and this job wasn't supposed to be this hard. It's more of a thank you, anyway."

"Hawke-"

"So it's settled! Food, drink, and cards at the Hanged Man, on me. Unless you gamble, then I'm only helping Anders." Hawke popped to her feet, brushing off her hands as she hurried down the path back to Kirkwall and ignoring Isabela's calls of playing favorites as the pirate followed. The two disappeared around the bend and Anders reveled in the sudden quiet broken only by the waves on the shore.  
  
He glanced over and met Fenris' eyes, gesturing with a faint smile before he grabbed his staff and began following Hawke, the warrior walking beside him.

"How are you not cold?"

"I am, it is freezing and the wind from the sea does not help."

"You aren't even shivering!"

"There is no need to sound offended." Anders' eyes narrowed when he noticed Fenris' tiny smirk, the smirk growing smug under the observation.

"I hate you."

"Liar."

"We leave you alone for five minutes and you're already fighting again," Hawke complained as they rounded the bend, Anders jumping and biting back a curse.

"How do you always do that? I could have sworn you kept walking." He leveled a frown at Hawke before turning it back to Fenris at his muffled snort of laughter.

"I noticed you guys weren't right behind me like Izzy was. Come on, it looks like snow and I want to be inside before that happens." She turned on her heel at that, linking arms with Isabela and marching her way back to Kirkwall.

The Hanged Man was blessedly warm, the large fire in the hearth and multitude of patrons providing more than enough heat to counter the chill. Hawke grinned widely at the cheer of her name, taking a bow before heading up the stairs. She flashed the room a grin when Varric and Merrill happily called her name after she flung open the door.

"We have arrived!"

"Later than we expected. Run into trouble?"  
  
"More slavers than expected, but we got the job done," She waved Norah over as they settled in, placing the order for food and drinks. "I think I'm done doing jobs in the winter."

"You would go mad before the month was out."

"You're so mean to me, Aveline. Anyway, cards? I'm only covering Anders."

"You must be desperate to rid yourself of your coin."  
  
"You're quite the bastard, Fenris, I hope you realize this," Anders drawled, crossing his arms. "I'm not _that_ bad."  
  
"You lost to Dog."

"... I hope you catch a cold."

"Anders, that's mean," Merrill admonished gently.

"Besides, you'd have to heal it anyway."

"Sorry, Hawke, not even spirit healers can heal illnesses."

"Then you'll just have to take care of him in your clinic until he gets better," Varric chuckled, dealing the cards as he directed the conversation back to their day on the coast.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, jokes and laughter being shared as the night wore on. Anders bowed out of the game before too long, settling back in his chair to enjoy his cider. The room and the cider were both warm, quickly making him content to simply watch the others play.

"All right, I think it's time I head home," Anders announced, finishing his cider and pushing himself to his feet as Hawke protested.

"You're leaving already? Why?"

"Because it's late and I have these things known as 'responsibilities'."  
  
"Sounds awful."

"Worse than you could imagine." Hawke sighed loudly, pouting when he merely raised an eyebrow.

"At least let one of us walk you then."

"I am a grown man, Hawke-"

"Please? For me?"

"... That isn't fair, Hawke, and you damn well know it." Fenris stood beside him, placing his cards on the table as he turned to Hawke.

"I will make certain he makes it to his clinic." Hawke blinked, taken aback but quickly recovering with a signature grin.

"Well, good! I'm surprised you volunteered, but I'm glad too." Fenris shrugged.

"I would not have won the round regardless." Anders waved goodbye as he left, Fenris shutting the door behind them. They were halfway down the stairs before Anders spoke again.  
  
"You just wanted to walk with me."

"Surprisingly, I find your company enjoyable," Fenris quipped, his lips quirking into his half smile when Anders brushed their hands together.

"Enjoyable enough to brave the cold, I see." Fenris only hummed in response, twining their fingers together when Anders brushed their hands again.  
Fenris pushed open the door, pausing in the doorway as he stared at the ground, Anders gasping in delight beside him.  
  
"It's snowing! Oh, I haven't seen snow in _years_!" Anders moved forward excitedly, happily stepping into the snow. "I forgot how pretty it is," He breathed, looking around at the layer covering the ground as Fenris stepped up beside him.

"It is certainly beautiful. Does this occur often in Fereldan?"  
  
"Ridiculously often, but I haven't exactly been in Fereldan lately," Anders smiled and turned to look at Fenris, the elf watching the fluffy flakes float down with a look of mild wonder, the snow sticking to his hair and armor. "Have you not seen snow before?"

"I am from Tevinter, Anders. The only sign we have that it is winter is that the days are shorter and certain foods become unavailable."

Anders laughed easily, taking Fenris' hand again as they began their walk to Darktown. He couldn't tell if Fenris was fascinated or confused by the snow, his ears twitching minutely as he kept watch along their walk, though his eyes still strayed to the sky to watch the snow fall every now and then. Fenris sighed, the puff of air betraying the silent huff and leading Anders to snicker.

"Not a fan?"

"It is beautiful, I will not deny that, but sounds are muffled. Ambushes could be easy in these situations."

"Once it settles it makes noises clearer, and sometimes crunches underfoot. Besides, there's so many fun things to do in the snow! And they're all really easy too." Fenris' eyebrows lifted slightly with a quiet laugh.

"And just what, exactly, could one do in this weather that they cannot do in any other?" He turned to look at Anders, a small frown of confusion furrowing his brow when he noticed the blonde wasn't beside him anymore. "Mage?" He turned around and spotted the blonde a few feet back, the warrior having only a split second to register Anders' eyes widening in horror.

And then something hit him in the face.

He stumbled back a step, hands quickly lifting to wipe away the cold, biting substance. Fenris blinked at the snow in his hands, eyes slowly lifting to stare at Anders incredulously, the other only looking back with a mix of horror and sympathy, the hand over his mouth dropping as he spoke hesitantly.

"You weren't supposed to turn around..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fenris wakes up in the clinic covered in Anders' coat. He thinks he's alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what i was doing with this one, lmao.
> 
> I feel like Fenris is even more out of character in this one, but the deadline's almost passed so... We'll just blame it on him being sick. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fenris awoke slowly, a faint wince ghosting over his face as he sat up. The room swam and his eyes slid shut, his head ducking as he felt himself sway. He wasn't in his bed. Where was he? He lifted his head again, looking around and taking in his surroundings.

The clinic. Why was he in Anders' clinic?

He looked around again, hands resting on the blanket he had been covered with only to look down when he felt feathers. Anders was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't hear the mage, and he had been covered in the ridiculous feathered coat.

He frowned. Had Anders ventured outside without his coat? Surely the man wasn't THAT ridiculous. He shifted the coat around and pulled it on after shivering hard, grumbling quietly to himself when he had to sniffle.

Slipping from the bed, he wrapped the coat tighter around himself with another shiver. The fire was burning strong in the corner, so Anders couldn't have been gone long. He shuffled his way over, entire body aching and protesting, and grabbed the kettle settled near the fire, grumbling under his breath about fool mages as he filled the kettle and situated it over the fire. If Anders had really ventured out in the snow and winds without his coat, he would need tea quickly to warm himself.

Anders hadn't noticed Fenris wake at first, working on his manifesto as the elf slept, only looking over when Fenris sniffled harder than before. He turned in his chair to watch the warrior slip on his coat and get up from the bed, the healer instinct in him almost having him immediately tell Fenris to get back in bed, but his curiosity keeping his mouth shut.

For all he knew, the elf needed to piss.

It was when he grabbed the kettle and gathered water- grumbling, sniffling, and pausing to catch his breath after getting the water, all with a small frown- that Anders stood, walking over with a fond eyeroll and an exasperated sigh.

"Fenris, love, you _do_  know what 'stay in bed, rest, and make sure to drink water' means, yes? Because this isn't following any item on that list." Fenris looked up at him, a flicker of surprise on his face before his expression settled into his normal neutrality.

"I did not hear you come back," Another sniffle followed by a short scowl. "I started some water to boil so you can make yourself tea." Anders' eyebrows lifted, a small, confused smile quirking his lips.

"I never left, Fenris. But if either of us needs tea, it's you. Elfroot tea with lots of honey for your throat."

Fenris frowned. He hadn't seen the mage either time he looked around the clinic.

"I failed to see you."

"Well, we _are_  standing next to the only real light source I have going at the moment, so my desk is fairly dark. Out of candles," He shrugged. "Now back to bed with you, I'll finish your tea. Go get your rest."

"I can make tea, Anders."

"You don't need to. Rest and drink your fluids, Fenris."

They drifted into silence, simply staring at each other, Fenris' brow furrowed slightly and Anders waiting for him to get back in bed.

"I am capable of making you tea."

"You don't have to make me anything- ever-, first of all, and you need tea more than I do."

"There is a difference between me willing doing something for you and being ordered to do so." Anders eyes turned to the ceiling, but there was a smile when he looked back down at Fenris.

"I am aware, love. But you're sick, and you haven't broken your fever yet. That part is very important, so you need your rest. Things like this usually clear up in a few days. You'll be back to your wonderfully grumbly self sooner if you let me take care of you for now," He cupped one of Fenris' cheeks before he grinned. "Well, grumbly self without the sniffles. Honestly those just make it funny."

Fenris' frown had disappeared as Anders spoke, but with the last comment came back with a vengeance. Before he could say anything, however, Anders laughed and gently turned him around, pushing him back towards the cot.

"Anders-"

"How about this, you drink your tea, and then you can calmly push my buttons like normal. Then we both win."

Fenris huffed, but moved towards the cot. "You are coddling."

"Well, I _am_ a healer, and on top of that my lover went and got himself sick. So, yes, I am coddling, and no, I won't stop." Fenris sighed quietly as he sat, watching Anders as the man nodded and went back to the kettle. "You know, I didn't actually mean it when I said I hoped you would get sick last week."

"That would have been helpful to know beforehand." Anders snorted, shooting him an amused glance over his shoulder while he made the tea.

"I would have thought it obvious. I'm rather fond of you, after all."

Fenris took the offered mug from him and took a long sip, a quiet, happy hum escaping as the tea hit his stomach. Anders pulled over his chair when Fenris took another drink, simply watching as Fenris finished his tea.

It was adorable- if adorable could be used to define Fenris, anyway-, the way his coat draped and bagged around Fenris, sleeves pushed back off his hands and one shoulder refusing to sit correctly on his different frame. Sleepy eyes, wearing his coat, and drinking the tea despite his protests over Anders making it.

It was almost painfully domestic.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Anders said, making him another cup. Fenris only arched an eyebrow, holding the mug under his nose as the elfroot steeped. "You know, how we wouldn't be here if it weren't for the cave in two years ago?"

Fenris paused in his sip, eyes trained on Anders again.

"Well, we could very well still be in this situation, you would have still gotten sick from the cold and Hawke would have dragged you down here all the same, but we wouldn't be," He shrugged, knowing he was starting to babble. "You know. Us."

A confused but slightly amused smile twitched at Fenris' lips. "That was rather sudden, Anders. Something on your mind you wish to share?" Another shrug.

"Not really sure what it is, but it's about you looking sleepy and drinking tea," Anders admitted. "But I think the coat is the biggest part of it."

Fenris looked down at Anders' coat before finishing off the tea again and looking back at the blonde. "Do you wish for me to take it off?" He asked, yawning shortly after.

"Oh, hardly. Whatever that pesky little feeling is, it's a warm one."

Anders stood with a smile and stepped closer to the bed to take Fenris' mug and set it aside, gently urging him to lie down. He wasn't sure if it was Fenris' illness, the tiredness he obviously felt, or that he simply realized Anders wasn't going to stop acting his part as the healer, but he shifted to lie on his side. He had to pause when the room swam from moving too quickly, but settling his head on the pillow helped.

He hummed when Anders pressed a kiss to his temple, the sound quiet but happy, and opened his eyes to see a gentle smile. His heavy eyelids slid shut as he returned the smile with a small one of his own, the hand gently carding through his hair lulling him further to sleep.

"Sleep well, love. I'll be here when you wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders goes missing, Fenris is who finds him after a long day of searching. Tears, comfort, understanding, and gentle touches.

The mansion was quiet around Fenris as he practiced his reading, the dropped temperatures ensuring that there weren't many outside noises to drift through the hole in his ceiling. A fire roared in the fireplace in front of him. More snow had accumulated outside, most of the pile on his rug melted and making a good portion of it soggy beneath his feet. It was peaceful, the silence only broken by the turning of pages and the crackling of the fire.

The front door slamming had him tensing, the book set aside as he stood and reached for his sword. He could hear footsteps hurrying up the stairs. It sounded like one set and he frowned, moving towards the door only to pause when Hawke appeared, her expression clearly worried. It was never good when Hawke worried.

"Hawke?"

"Anders' clinic got ransacked, and he's nowhere to be found. Look, I know you don't like him, I know that you guys don't get along, but _please_. We need everyone's help to find him."

Fenris nodded tensely, moving to pull on his armor. "You need not ask twice. We will find him." Her face showed her utter relief.

"Thank you. Varric, Isabela, and Merrill are already looking, I'm going to ask Aveline and Sebastian next." And with that she was gone, hurrying back down the stairs and into the cold, Fenris grabbing his sword and following not long after.

He wasn't sure where the others had searched or where they were now. With no other lead, he headed to Darktown. Surely _someone_ had seen something.

The stairs were frigid under his feet, causing his toes to curl in the rare moments he stood still. Darktown was damper with the snow, the few puddles causing him to nearly hiss as he stepped in one. The door to Anders' clinic was ajar, and it was with a sense of trepidation that he pushed it open.

Ransacked was certainly a good word for the state of the clinic. Two cots were overturned, the contents of Anders' desk scattered about and his potions smashed. The basket of linens he was converting to bandages was dumped out and the linens slashed to uselessness. There were scuff marks in the dirt, the marks telling of a fight and someone being dragged off. But what caught his eye was the small smattering of blood trailing alongside the marks.

Knowing Anders, even without his magic the fight wouldn't have been quiet. He wouldn't be surprised to hear he had punched one of the assailants, not after the mage had laughingly mentioned that he had punched a Darkspawn in the face after Hawke had successfully gotten him drunk.

He exited the clinic, eyes on the trail only find that the blood stopped not far from the clinic. A growl left his throat as he looked around, spotting a woman watching him from a doorway.

"You're looking for the healer, right?" He regarded her in silence for a minute before nodding, turning to face her. "It was Templars. Not sure if they got him or not, but they're the ones that tore up his clinic. Heard 'em marching and saw them go in. Lots of yelling, there was. I had shut the door at that point."

"You did not help?"

"With what? I've got kids and my skill is weaving," She shook her head, waving her hand. "But that's beside the point, if you're looking for him, check the Gallows."

He nodded, turning to leave as she spoke again. "Please bring our healer back, warrior. He's a good man doing even greater things."

His march to the docks didn't take long, his pace brisk and his stance and prominent weapon enough to clear his path. It was easier enough to find a boat, the tillerman huddling inside his coat. Fenris held up a coin and the man blinked up at him, sitting a little straighter.

"The Gallows." The man nodded and Fenris boarded, dropping the coin in his outstretched hand.

Neither spoke as the man rowed them across the water, Fenris hunching slightly against the colder air. The boat thumped against the docks of the Gallows and Fenris immediately stood, stating that he would return quickly as he walked towards the Gallows. He strode through the gate and looked around the courtyard, quickly spotting Cullen as the Templar walked over.

"Interesting to see you here without Hawke. Did you need something?"

"The raid on Darktown last night, did they bring back any mages?" Cullen frowned.

"What raid? I wasn't told of any raid, and I haven't heard of any apostates being brought in. You must be mistaken."

Fenris' eyes narrowed. The woman wouldn't have been lying about the destruction being from Templars, there was no need for her to and her want for the healer to be returned was genuine. Perhaps Anders had managed to get away after being dragged out.

"Have you specifically checked?" Cullen's shoulders tensed, the man's confused frown turning aggravated.

"I'm the Knight Captain, I would have heard. If that's all you came to talk about, then I have nothing else to tell you but that I must get back to my work. Good day." He turned, leaving Fenris to glare daggers as two Templars moved to escort him out.

It wouldn't be surprising to hear that someone hadn't reported bringing in an apostate, not one as hunted as Anders. The ones responsible had likely went straight to Meredith. Either that or Anders had managed to escape before they got to the circle. When he was back on Kirkwall's docks, his eyes turned skyward. It was nearing midday. Not knowing where else to look but where he had already searched, he headed to Lowtown. He searched through the day and into the night, scouring the city and running into the others as they looked. There wasn't a sign of the mage despite their best efforts. Varric had even gotten the Carta involved, to no avail.

The sun was breaking past the horizon when Fenris headed back to his mansion, freezing in the entryway at the sound of armored footsteps inside. His hand found his sword as he closed the door behind him, pulling his blade free as he moved forward on silent feet. There was a Templar next to his table. The absurdity of that thought alone stoked his irritation, his grip tightening on the hilt. Before he could say anything, the man removed his helmet, red-gold hair falling free.

"Thank the Maker! Can't hear _anything_ with those on." Anders fumbled with the armor, hissing when he bumped his hand, completely oblivious to Fenris behind him.

" _Amatus_." Anders jumped, turning quickly and relaxing when he saw Fenris. Fenris had felt relief upon hearing Anders’ voice though he tensed once more upon seeing his injuries.

"Fenris! You scared me. Did I wake you? I didn't mean to, this armor is just so loud, you know?"

"I was not home. I was looking for you." Anders sighed, his hands falling to his hips when he failed to get the breastplate off.

"So, you saw the clinic."

"Hawke told me beforehand. Where have you been? We were all searching all of yesterday for you."

"Well, I was taken to the Gallows, stuffed with magebane, and left in a cell. Got out as soon as I could. I forgot how heavy this armor is, and how to take it off. I don't even know how I got it on, honestly," He shrugged, swaying lightly on his feet. "Could you help? Heavy armor and a mage on magebane is not a good combo, I feel like I'm going to fall over and be sick. Maybe not in that order."

Fenris set his sword against the wall quickly, stepping forward and easily helping Anders out of the armor. There were several cuts on one of his hands, many of them deep, along with a swollen and split lip and a large, dark bruise along his cheek, the bruise spreading to his eye and causing it to swell. When pressed Anders mentioned bruises along his ribs as well. He was happy to announce that he still had his coat, but sad that he had to leave his staff behind.

Fenris urged him upstairs, helping him remain steady on the steps. Anders had made him a little injury kit a while back, insisting upon it when Fenris left the broken glass from the windows and thrown bottles where it fell. Anders sat on the bed, groaning quietly and raising his good hand to hold his head while Fenris searched for the kit.

"Here, Anders. Let me see your injured hand." Anders held out the appendage, a quiet scoff of laughter escaping him when he noticed the kit.

"You do realize I made that for you, yes?"

"And I am using it. You cannot heal yourself at the moment, so I will do what I can."

"It isn't life threatening, love. I already got the glass out." Fenris only grunted quietly, gently applying the elfroot salve to the cuts despite Anders' wince. "You weren't joking about there being a sting with that salve."

"I was not."

He did his best to wrap the hand, knowing Anders could probably do a better job even with only one hand. He was careful when he applied it to the bruises, Anders smiling gently when he applied it to his lip. It took minimal coaxing to get Anders to lift his tunic, revealing the bruises covering his side. He didn't comment on Fenris' glare, the way his hand tightened on the jar, nor did he explain just what caused the bruising. Not that an explanation was needed. He only recapped the jar when every bad bruise had been covered with the salve, wiping his fingers on a rag while Anders let his tunic fall.

"Did you really search all day and night for me?"

"I did. One of your neighbors mentioned that Templars were the ones behind the damage to your clinic. Cullen either truly did not know of your arrival, or he is a skilled liar."

"They didn't brag about getting me? I'd say I'm offended, but really, I'm just grateful. There probably would have been more people around if they had talked about it." Fenris set the salve on the bedside table, turning and cupping Anders' uninjured cheek.

"I had thought they might have... I am glad you are free." Anders leaned into his hand with a small smile, covering it with his own.

"Of course I got out. I'm good at escaping circles, remember?" Fenris smiled before he rested their foreheads together, his expression once again somber and his thumb brushing over Anders' cheek.

"I feared the worst." He admitted, Anders squeezing his hand.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" He still smiled, but the faint catch in his words betrayed the fear he had faced. Anders trembled faintly under his fingertips, Fenris frowning as he pulled away to better see his face.

"Anders?"

"I'm still here. I'm still me," Anders' eyes slid shut but a tear slid free all the same. "I'm still here."

Fenris' other hand stroked his jaw, uncertainly guiding him to rest his forehead against the elf's shoulder when more tears fell. Anders' good hand found his tunic, clinging to his back as he cried. Fenris wasn't sure if the tears were of relief, terror, or both, simply holding the mage and offering what comfort he could. Anders continued to repeat the two phrases as the tears fell, trembles shaking him. He didn't know how long they sat there, how long Anders suffered through his realization of how much closer the danger had been.

"You're still Anders," He wasn't sure what compelled him to speak, but Anders drifted into silence at his words. "You're still my foolish, troublesome mage." Anders laughed then, sniffling quietly and pressing closer when Fenris' tightened his arms around him.

"I'm still me." His voice still shook, but the tears had at least stopped.

"And you will continue to be you," He paused, unsure how to word what he wanted to ask. “Will you stay?" Anders lifted his head, carefully wiping his eyes as he looked at Fenris with confusion.. "Here, with me. Even if you move your clinic I do not doubt that they will come for you again. But if you do not stay there at night, if you sleep here..." Understanding dawned in amber eyes, a hint of bewilderment underneath it.

"You want me to move in with you? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely certain."

"Then yes. Of course I'll move in, love," Anders laughed incredulously, tipping his head to give Fenris a kiss despite the protest from his lip. He didn't doubt that the mansion would come to feel more like home than the clinic did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, how the fuck do I write Cullen. Or emotional things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that my robe?"

Anders stepped into the hot bath, groaning in relief when the heat sunk into his muscles. The clinic had been slow that day and he had taken the opportunity to work on his manifesto, barely noticing the cold as he focused. It wasn't until Fenris arrived to take him home that he stood and realized the mistake of sitting still for as long as he did so far from the fire.

He reached for the soap as his thoughts drifted to his elf, lathering his hair first. Fenris had taken up the habit of coming to retrieve him from the clinic whenever it got late, offering help if there were still patients. When Anders told him that he didn't have to the warrior had simply stared and stated that he wouldn't risk losing him again.

It was a surprise when Isabela appeared and started dragging him from the now-barren space that was his clinic to a new spot, the pirate grinning as he opened the door to reveal a new clinic, nearly completely stocked. Varric had claimed it, Hawke paid for supplies, even Merrill had helped collect herbs he needed. He felt himself smile at the memory, the shock. It was nice, the reassurance that even if they didn't get along, he was still a part of the group. Hawke had even started stopping by when she could to offer help.

He rinsed the soap from his body before standing, quickly reaching for the towel. Even with the fire burning bright in the next room the air was chilly, pulling a hard shiver from him with the contrast from the hot water. He was quick to towel off and dress in clean clothes.

"Maker's holy arsehole, I hate the- Fenris?" Anders stopped in the doorway, looking around the room.

He had been reading in front of the fire when Anders went to take his bath, but now there was no sign of him. Anders walked around the room, pulling his tunic tighter around him while his toes curled against the cold. He should have brought his coat in the bathroom with him.

Where _was_ his coat?

"Love?" He frowned, leaving the room to stand at the top of the stairs. "Fenris?" There was a muffled response downstairs and he sighed before descending. It was colder downstairs.

"Should have put on my boots, the floor is _freezing_." He wasn't in the kitchen or the dining room. "It's cold down here, you blasted elf, why did you go downstairs?"

"Because I needed a new book." Fenris' voice drifted from the library and he turned to follow it.

"Speaking of cold, did you see where I left my... That's my coat."

"Indeed."

"You're wearing my coat. Again." Fenris turned around from the shelf, book in hand and one eyebrow raised.

"You were in the bath, and as you said, it is cold downstairs," He paused, eyebrow dropping as confusion took over his expression. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you're willingly wearing my coat. It's a sappy romantic thing, don't worry about it." Fenris didn't look any less confused but still took his hand when he offered it.

"You are increasingly more odd the more I come to know you, mage."

"Everyone always is. Besides, you obviously like _something_ about my odd side." He grinned over his shoulder when Fenris laughed, closing the bedroom door behind them while Fenris returned to his spot in front of the fire, still wearing his coat. Anders settled behind him, pulling him to lean back against his chest and resting his chin on top of Fenris' head.

"Your reading's improved a lot," Anders observed. "We might have to ask Hawke or Varric if they could get us some books; most of the ones in the library are about magic."

"I am not certain I want to read anything Varric might suggest. He might offer one of his own novels."

"I, for one, think reading "Hard in Hightown" would be an excellent learning experience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this one almost disgustingly short in my eyes? Yes. Did I know what to do with the prompt? Not at all. Is this past the deadline so I don't really have a choice but to post it or be behind on all the others? Why look at that, another yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fenris finds cats while cleaning up the mansion, decides to ask Anders for help and gift him the kittens and mommy cat."

Fenris dropped the rag into the bucket of water, straightening as he looked around the foyer. He had planned on simply letting the mansion rot around him when he had first settled in, content to leave the corpses where they had fallen. Of course, he hadn't expected to have someone else living under his roof, and out of the two of them Anders seemed to be suffering from each little sign of disuse.

The plume of dust that amassed from his attempt to look at one of the books on glyphs had led to a sneezing that nearly knocked him off his feet, Fenris guiding him to a chair when he swayed after he was done. He'd run into at least five spider webs in the last week alone. What had Anders finally asking if they could clean, however, was him slipping on some ice and falling into one of the corpses.

Even Fenris admitted that it was a fair request after such an event.

So when Hawke picked up Anders from his clinic for a job that would take quite a few days, he set to work. He'd managed to clean the entire bottom floor and the stairs, the broken furniture dumped in the backyard along with the corpses wrapped in the rugs too rotted to be kept inside. The urchin had said that Anders expected to be back sometime tomorrow, so he wouldn't be able to clean the entirety of the mansion before his arrival.

He could, however, get a couple more rooms done. Fenris grabbed the bucket, dumping the contents outside and gathering fresh water and a few new rags before heading upstairs. Deciding to work from one end of the floor to the other, he let the work take over the forefront of his mind. By the time he was done it was late, the prominent chill settling in further without the sun. He emptied the bucket once again, leaving it by the pump before heading upstairs and to bed.

There was thump down the hall while he was cleaning their bedroom the next morning, Fenris freezing and waiting. When no other sounds came, he settled on finishing their room before clearing whatever room the sound had come from. A couple hours later he stepped back to look over his work.

A tarp stretched over the hole in the ceiling, the molding rug tossed out and a new one in its place, the glass swept up, and new covers on the bed. There was a sense of pride in cleaning the house of its clutter, a sense of claiming it as his own while sweeping out the lingering past. Danarius was dead and gone, he was free, and the house was his to claim and share with whom he pleased.

Another thump and Fenris nearly sighed before going to investigate. The first two rooms yielded no results in his search. It was when he shut the door behind him in the third one that he heard it, the tiny, plaintive mewl from under the bed.

This time he did sigh. He was halfway to the bed when the first kitten tottered out, sitting and staring at him with large eyes. Three more joined it and he closed his eyes in exasperation with fate. Of course, it was cats. Of course, it couldn't be just one. When he opened his eyes again an adult cat was sitting behind them, yellow-green eyes watching him carefully.

Wonderful.

He couldn't carry them all out, not with how the kittens would undoubtedly squirm and the mother fight. Two of the kittens followed when he left the room, mewling when he shut the door before they could leave. There was a basket somewhere downstairs, perhaps he could carry them all in that.

It didn't take him long to find it, putting a few rags on the bottom and grabbing some chicken before heading back to the room. His feet were pounced on immediately when he entered, the surprise causing him to hiss before he snagged the two and dropped them in the basket, kicking the door shut behind him. Those two were easy enough.

He sat the basket down as he knelt, locking eyes with the mother. She was going to be the difficult one. He held out the piece and she simply stared, one ear flicking as one kitten flopped out of the basket and crawled onto his lap. He didn't look away when he plucked it off his lap and placed it back in the basket.  
Eventually she moved forward, sniffing at the meat in his hand. Tiny, needlelike claws dug into his back, one of the kittens steadily working its way up his tunic as he frowned, attention diverted to the one on his back.

She chose that moment to take the chicken, darting just out of reach and purring when he glared.

He grabbed the kit off his back, dumping it and the two that had escaped back into the basket. The last one was bouncing around him in a circle, flouncing and flailing as it fought off imagined attacks. A well-timed snag and the kitten simply mewled as he dropped it beside its siblings, turning back to the mother. He could swear she seemed amused. He offered another piece of chicken, one hand pushing the kittens back in the basket.

She walked forward when he extended his hand, taking the piece and continuing to walk forward until she was perched on his lap, purring happily as he sat in confusion. Dogs were so much easier to understand.

Anders liked cats, however.

Fenris groaned quietly, dropping his head to stare at the cats. One. Anders could have _one_.

He had always thought cats were distrusting, that they were finicky with affection, and yet this one simply crawled right into his lap with a bit of food. When he tried to move the mother into the basket her claws dug in, sinking into his thighs even as her purring never stopped. She blinked up at him as he glared, bumping her head against his hand when he went to grab her again. He got her front paws off his legs, lifting as he wrangled the back claws free only for her to squirm and crawl her way to sit on his shoulders, ignoring his sigh as he grabbed the basket. At least he was getting them out of the house.

Fenris dropped the basket in front of the fire, successfully wrangling her from his shoulders as he went to close the door. He turned around to discover the cats already playing in front of the heat, all five purring loudly. He couldn't leave them alone, not without risk of damaging their belongings, so he grabbed his book and settled in the chair. Anders should be home before too long.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually they joined him in the chair, the warmth from them and the fire and their purring pulling him to sleep.

He awoke later to the bedroom door closing, sleepily watching Anders set his staff against the mantle before bending to stoke the flames to their former glory.

"Didn't mean to wake you, sweetheart."

"I had not intended to fall asleep." Anders glanced over his shoulder, the tired smile on his face melting away to excited shock when he noticed the cats.

"You got _cats_?" He gasped, moving to kneel in front of him, the mother cat lifting her head with a sleepy chirp. "Oh, look at you! I love tabbies, and you're just gorgeous, yes." Fenris stared as Anders cooed, the blonde scratching the perfectly content cat under the chin.

"Anders."

"You're just beautiful, I love you already. You look like a queen. No, not a queen, you're an empress, aren't you? Yes, definitely an empress."

"She is a cat, Anders."

"I'm going to call you Empurress Whiskers." The last dregs of sleep vanished from Fenris' mind.

"No. Absolutely not, Anders-"

"And you, my fine sir, you're King Arthpurr."

"You are only allowed one of the cats-"

"And you're Ser Purrcival."

"You are not listening."

"Lady Meowgana."

"And I believed Hawke to be bad at naming things."

"And you're Queen Guinemeow," He beamed, looking up at Fenris. "Were you saying something, love?" Anders was still petting the cats, cooing happily as they purred and returned the affections. It was hard to remember him looking so free of worry, so unabashedly happy.

Perhaps five cats wouldn't be so awful if it made him this happy.

"Only that you are as bad at naming things as Hawke is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word had SO MANY problems with the cats' names. It doesn't appreciate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Playing with hair"

Hawke laughed loudly, mug raised high as she stood on the table and offered another toast to them all, swaying a bit and laughing again when Isabela and Merrill steadied her. Anders smiled, reclining into the couch as he took a drink. He rolled his eyes affectionately at Hawke's antics, free arm draped across the back of the couch behind Fenris. A glance over showed Fenris hiding a smile of his own behind his glass. He tugged gently on Fenris' hair, grinning wider when he looked over. Fenris only rolled his eyes and turned to look at the others again, another secret smile being hidden behind his glass when he pressed his leg against Anders'.

Hawke finally clambered down from the table, nearly faceplanting the floor and laughing at the stumble. She stumbled over to where Varric was sitting, laughing along with the dwarf as she sat next to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Varric, Varric, Varric, shh..." She giggled before continuing her shushing. "Varric, listen, it's important."

"I'm listening, I promise."

"I love you... _so_ much. So much, you couldn't even know."

"Isn't this something you should be telling Merrill or Isabela?"

"They know I love them. _You_ don't though, and I have to fix that." She hugged him tighter, squishing her cheek against the top of his head.

Aveline stared as Hawke continued to babble beside her, turning to see Merrill and Isabela laughing, watching the scene. She looked over to Anders and Fenris, both shaking their heads at her pleading look. When the pleading turning to annoyance they both smiled, Anders' shoulders shaking with laughter as she groaned and went back to watching Hawke. All attention was on Hawke, all giggles and smiles as she rambled on and on about her affection for Varric, Aveline sputtering when Hawke turned her affections to her. Aveline glared around the room when everyone's response was to laugh harder when she failed to pry Hawke off.

Anders moved his hand again, running his fingers through Fenris' hair. Fenris glanced over, one eyebrow arched, and Anders only smiled in response. After a few moments Fenris shifted and tipped his head back into Anders' hand, a quiet hum of approval leaving him when Anders continued to play with his hair. Anders smiled a little wider, shifting to face Fenris a bit more.

"Not going to purr?" He murmured, sounding almost dejected and Fenris exhaled a quiet laugh.

"And risk the others hearing? Isabela would never let me so much as dream of living it down and I fear Varric would implement it into one of his books."

"That's fair."

It wasn't long after that that Hawke flung herself between them, gathering Anders close and cooing. She ran her hand once over his hair before cupping his cheeks, rubbing her hands along his stubble.

"I love that you're never clean shaven, did you know that? Really adds to the whole "renegade mage on a mission" look you've got going on."

"Hawke, I _am_ a renegade mage."

"That isn't the point, shush. I love that you have feathers on your coat, and that you never go without it. I just... I love you _so_ much. Remember that. And _you_ ," She turned to Fenris, the elf looking apprehensive as she grabbed his hands, knocking the cup from his grasp. "I don't show it a lot but you matter to me."

"I am aware, Hawke-"

"No, no, no, you _matter_. You're important," She looked at all of them then, eyes sober. "You're all important and I wanna keep you safe."

All eyes were still on her, but the expression behind them was completely different. Anders laid a hand over hers then, smiling gently when she looked at him again.

"I think that's enough alcohol for the night, sweetheart." Hawke nodded, blinking blearily as the alcohol seemed to set in again.

"I think I'm gonna turn in now," She slurred, Merrill coming over to help her stand. She led Hawke from the room, Isabela stretching as she got to her feet before bidding them goodnight and following the two upstairs, the others standing as she left. They all left shortly, Varric tucking his chin into his scarf against the cold and Aveline only shuddering once before they both headed off, leaving Fenris and Anders to head back to the mansion. Fenris grabbed his hand, his other readjusting the cloak over his shoulders when Anders tangled their fingers together, gently swinging their arms as they walked through the cold. Anders bumped their shoulders together with a smile when they got to the mansion, Fenris chuckling as he led the way up the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna head right to bed. Join me?"

"I believe I might. Hawke believed it would get colder tonight."

"Oh good, that means I have an excuse to cuddle." Fenris rolled his eyes, giving Anders a look from the corner of his eye.

"You do that regardless."

"I didn't say I _needed_ an excuse, I just said it gave me one." Anders grinned cheekily, Fenris rolling his eyes once again as he moved to start the fire.

He got changed for bed while the fire roared to life, Fenris joining him under the covers and letting Anders pull him close and tuck him under his chin. Fenris' arm wound around his waist, the elf sighing in content when Anders' fingers found his hair, Anders humming as he combed through the soft strands.  
Fenris pressed closer when Anders continued to play with his hair, the blonde squeezing him tighter for just a second. He sighed again, the breath playing over Anders neck and pulling a twitch from him as Fenris settled, sleep tugging at his consciousness as Anders played with his hair.

"Your hair is always so soft. I could play with it for hours." Fenris hummed, a quiet purr starting in his throat.

"You are more than welcome to." Came the sleepy reply, Anders chuckling as Fenris' breath evened out, his lover falling asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of super late because I got sick on Monday and then totally forgot to upload it yesterday.
> 
> Man, my endings are way too similar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fenris and Anders still appear to hate each other when the others are around but then Hawke stumbles across them being loving and whispering words of affection."

Hawke huffed, watching Fenris and Anders bicker over her shoulder. She couldn't hear what they were saying- at least they were being quiet about it for the past couple years- but Anders was frowning and Fenris looked smug. It was always like this, the two of them walked together and would ultimately start talking, bickering about something or other until she or one of the others intervened. They always asked where the other was if she only brought one of them, always seemed a bit put out when she would announce they weren't coming. It was like they lived to bicker with one another! No matter how long they bickered neither would walk away.

Honestly, couldn't they just get along?

It had felt like things were getting better after the incident in the cave a couple years ago, but in the end all that had changed was the volume of their arguments. She sighed, dropping back to walk between them, Anders cutting off the comment he was about to make.

"Are we having fun, gentlemen? Varric and I were."

"Plenty, actually. Did you need something?" Anders asked. Fenris raised his eyebrows in silent question when she turned to look at him.

"I'd like for an end whatever that conversation was." Anders' brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off. "Will one of you walk with me?" Anders faltered before falling silent, nodding and walking faster when she went to her previous pace. She noticed them share a confused look. Maybe they were having a halfway civil conversation for once.

It was about a week later when she nearly hit her head against the cave wall a couple of times due to those two.

Fenris was limping hard after a fight with the varterral, a nasty gash across his leg and a few other cuts here and there. Anders finished healing her and Isabela before he turned.

"Fenris, do you need any heal- why didn't you say anything with a wound like that?" He sounded exasperated as he pushed himself to his feet, waving his hands to tell Fenris to sit on one of the rocks.

"Honestly, you blasted elf, a simple 'I need healing' is not beyond your vocabulary! If I have to fight off an infection in this I am going to be unhappy."

"It has not been that long."

"Have you seen that thing's legs? Hardly sanitary. They're probably like a demon's claws at this point, instant festering." She groaned, sharing a look with Isabela.

"Anders, just heal him, please. We need to move on."

"Already done. It wasn't too deep, just long. Really easy to fix," He gestured to Fenris as the warrior stood. "See?"

Fenris looked completely fine as he shouldered his blade, looking over at the women as they shared another look. Something so simple still managed to draw out their need to bicker. She just couldn't understand it.

Hawke's head found the table during card night, the two sitting across from each other as they played.

"I'm still convinced you're cheating just like Isabela and Varric."

"I am not, you are simply awful at cards. And Varric cheats in your favor."

"Still cheating," Anders pointed out, tossing his cards on the table. "I hate this game."

The night continued much the same as it always did, Hawke putting money down for Anders to be dealt in even when he complained that he didn't want to play anymore or that she didn't need to give him money- she wasn't doing much else with her coin-, jokes being shared, and Fenris and Anders snipping at each other. They were even smiling as they did it! She was almost convinced this was a game of theirs, to see how long before someone stepped in.

It was a shit game.

"Oh yes, of course, and I'm the king of the nugs."

"Oddly enough, that would not surprise me."

"You're a bastard."

"So says the king."

"All right!" She put her cup down, admittedly harder than necessary, and nearly scoffed when they turned to look at her in confusion. "It's _card night_ , you two. Can't you get along for just one night? For me?" Their confusion seemed to grow and she turned her gaze to Varric.

"Deal another round? Anders, do you want to play?"

"Uh..."

"Great. He's playing."

They were silent for the round and she almost sighed in relief, the gathering ending after the round.

She groaned and rubbed at her temples when she stepped outside, the sunlight apparently completely against her and her hangover. She didn't remember much of the small party she had spontaneously thrown, only that she had given most everyone a hug. According to her lovers, however, she had apparently made sure everyone knew how much she loved them. She groaned again, this time in embarrassment, and headed to Darktown. She should probably apologize to everyone, and Anders would probably have a better hangover cure than Isabela did.

The clinic was empty when she arrived and she nearly whined in disappointment. She had no idea if he had any hangover remedies made ahead of time or not, and if he did, she had no idea what he called them. He wasn't sleeping in the back room, and she couldn't remember if he had told her where he was spending his nights. Maybe with Lirene? Either way, he wasn't here. Knowing him, he was out gathering herbs or breaking out mages. She'd come back to apologize to him.  
Her apology to Varric was waved off with laughter, the dwarf swearing he didn't and wouldn't write it down. When she complained about her hangover she was offered more alcohol, Varric laughing loudly when she swatted at him before apologizing when she winced.

Aveline only arched an eyebrow when she apologized, lips pressed tight to hold in a smile as she nodded to what Hawke was saying. When asked if she learned her lesson Hawke scoffed, successfully drawing a chuckle from Aveline. She left when another guard showed up to speak with Aveline, heading to Fenris' manor.

She knocked on the door and waited, growing impatient as time ticked on. She froze as soon as she stepped inside, looking around in confusion. Where were the corpses? Who cleaned the floor? It didn't smell musty, so it must have been this way for a while.

Granted, he normally answered when she knocked, so she hadn't been inside for quite a while. She called his name, peeking into the rooms. It was still early, so he could possibly still be asleep, but he was an early riser so she called his name again, ascending the stairs. The bedroom door was partially open and she went to knock on the doorframe when she heard voices, curiosity leading her to peek in.

Her expression dropped in shock, eyes wide and mouth nearly hanging open.

Fenris was sitting upright in the bed, setting a cat off to his side, Anders propping himself up beside him. Fenris' ear flicked gently, obviously listening for something. Eventually Anders settled back in the bed with a grumble, face in the pillows and one hand blindly reaching to wrap around Fenris' waist and attempt to pull him against him.

"Love, you would have heard something by now if there was someone there. It was probably one of the cats coming back to bed." Anders' voice was muffled from the pillows and sleep, the blonde tugging until Fenris relented and laid down, Anders shifting to wrap himself around the elf.

"Regardless, the sun is up."

"Sure is. But it's early and I still want to cuddle," He sighed, rubbing his cheek against Fenris' hair. "I'm exhausted."

"It is not I you need explain this to, Anders."

She couldn't believe this. She could have sworn they still didn't get along, but here they were- _cuddling_ no less- sharing a home and terms of endearment as Fenris pointed out Anders' tendencies to overwork himself. She backed away from the door carefully, slowly picking her way downstairs to avoid the floor giving her away.

She had to tell Varric.

She slammed the door open, wincing hard and ignoring how Varric stared as she shut the door considerably softer than she had opened it. He set his quill down when she dragged out the chair closest to him and sat, leaning close.

"Okay, I need you to know something."

"I _do_ like knowing things. What is it?"

"You know Fenris and Anders."

"Vaguely." He seemed amused now, leaning back in his chair.

"Ha ha," She deadpanned. "So, I went to apologize to Fenris, right? And he didn't answer so I went inside to find him and eventually I went to his room-"

"When did you get that snoopy?"

"I'm usually not! But the sooner I could apologize the sooner I could go back to sleep," She shrugged, launching back into her tale.

She explained how she eventually looked into his room, how she saw Fenris and Anders together, Anders cuddling up with Fenris and calling him 'love', the cats they apparently shared. Varric's eyebrows were near his hairline when she finished, Hawke almost laughing as she remembered. It was so absurd, but at least they were apparently happy.

"It was so odd to see but they seemed happy. I don't think I've ever seen Fenris smile the way he did when Anders pulled him close."

"Hawke."

"Yeah?"

"Did you start drinking again?" She looked mildly offended and he held up a hand. "I'm not saying you're lying, but are you sure it was _Blondie_?"

"Of course I'm sure, Fenris even called him Anders. I'm surprised you're not writing this down, honestly. Don't you write romances?"

"Well, yeah. But, Hawke..."

"What?"

"Not even _I_ could make that believable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who doesn't like any sort of bickering in her group, she brings Fenris and Anders along a


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fenris has a nightmare"
> 
> Warning for Tranquility

Fenris stared as the Gallows loomed ahead, his hand gripping the side of the boat tight as they cut through the freezing waves. He couldn't remember exactly why he was heading there, only that he needed to get there quickly. Dread filled his stomach like lead, his heart pounding and fingers beginning to tap out a staccato rhythm as they came closer. He was stepping out of the boat before it had even touched the dock, water lapping at his foot as he hurried up the stairs, not wanting to know what awaited him inside but knowing he couldn't simply walk away.

The courtyard was empty of both Templar and Tranquil. Every door was shut. The only sound that drifted through was the faint howl of the wind as it passed through. Fenris shifted on his feet, hands clenching and releasing at his sides before he went through the closest door, remembering why he was here. He didn't have his sword, only his armor, but it didn't matter.

Anders was here, and he would get him back.

The hallways were just as empty as the courtyard, leaving even his quiet, hurried footsteps to resound in the silence. He didn't know where they were keeping Anders, didn't even know where he was going. He'd never been further than the courtyard. Doors lined the hall, each one leading to an empty room. The fear grew. Where was he?

Fenris called out Anders' name, his own voice echoing back. Door after door, each with the bare essentials, none with Anders. He didn't know how long he searched, how many doors he opened and left that way. The quiet was pressing at that point, pushing against him and seeming to amplify every noise he made, tossing his own voice back every time he called for Anders. How many corners had he turned, how many doors opened? He almost missed it, the one door barely ajar. It was such a small thing, such a miniscule detail, but so jarringly different from all the other hallways he'd seen so far that he slowed to a stop.

He almost didn't want to hope.

His steps were slow when he started moving towards the door, hope making his heart pound and dread threatening to close his throat. Fenris pushed the door open further, the wood swinging easily on its hinges, relief nearly swamping him when he saw Anders making the bed. He was even wearing that ridiculous coat.  
It was odd, seeing him act so calm despite being held in the place he despised most of all. The door was open and there were no Templars in sight. There weren't even other mages, why hadn't he run? He hesitated before taking a step forward. It was Anders, he knew that for a fact, and he didn't appear to be injured. His hands were free of scrapes and bruises and not a hair was out of place. Perhaps more magebane? He knew it could addle the brain if given continuously for extended periods of time, but surely he hadn't been missing that long.

When had he started this search? He shook his head, walking closer. It didn't matter, he needed to bring Anders home.

"Anders." The mage didn't even startle, only straightened from where he was fixing the pillows and turned to face him.

"Hello, Fenris. Did you need something?"

Fenris barely registered Anders speaking, convinced his heart stopped as he stared at the sunburst mocking him from the middle of Anders' forehead.

"Forgive me." His whisper was hoarse when he closed the last of the distance between them, hands gently urging Anders to sit on the bed. His hands were trembling faintly as he cupped Anders' face, staring down into eyes- once telling of every emotion the former mage felt- now dull and empty. He would no longer smile, no longer laugh over the most ridiculous things, no longer smile and coo to the cats Fenris had accidentally gifted him. No longer smile in that soft-eyed, lovesick way he did before pulling Fenris close for a hug or a kiss, if not both.

"You're shaking."

"I am sorry."

"You have no reason to be." Fenris' chest felt too tight as Anders' blank expression. He had experienced heartbreak once before, in Seheron, but this felt infinitely worse. He had failed again despite swearing he wouldn't, had broken his promise to keep Anders safe.

"I have every reason to be." He rested their foreheads together, the raised skin of the branding feeling so very wrong. His hands dropped from Anders' cheeks to wrap around him, his face resting against the feathers he never understood the purpose of as a tear fell. He muttered another apology as his grip tightened, no other tears falling but sorrow crushing him all the same. Why hadn't he protected him? Anders' hand gripped his shoulder and Fenris trembled, holding him tighter.

"Fenris," Anders shook him and he frowned. Why was he shaking him? "Fenris." Anders' voice was different from their conversation, back to how it was before the tranquility.

"Fenris, wake up!"

Fenris' eyes snapped open when Anders shook him again, quickly shoving himself upright from where he had been sleeping on his stomach to grab Anders' wrist and drag him back onto the bed. He ignored Anders' yelp of surprise and indignation from the treatment as he pushed back his hair to see his forehead. The skin was clear, pale and free of any branding, and the amber eyes under it were confused as they stared up at him. He was fine. It was only a dream.

"You are unhurt?"

"Startled out of my wits, but, no, not hurt. Are you all right?" Fenris only nodded, moving to rest his forehead against Anders' chest, relaxing fully when Anders gently ran his fingers through his hair, the mage's other arm wrapped securely around his shoulders.

"Must have been quite the dream, you kept apologizing to someone." Fenris shifted so his cheek was against Anders' chest. Between the nightmare and being startled awake, his heart took a bit before it slowed, the elf focusing on Anders' heartbeat and breathing to pace his own.

"It was about you."

"Hm?"

"The nightmare. You were made Tranquil and I did not know what to do." Anders remained silent for a bit, playing with Fenris' hair.

"When I went missing, is that what you imagined had happened?"

"Once I heard it was Templars responsible, yes." Anders nodded, smiling slightly when Fenris looked up at him.

"The Fade has an awful tendency to take our wants and our fears and warp them to the extreme when we sleep, especially here in Kirkwall. But, thankfully it didn't happen, yeah? Which means we can still apparently annoy Hawke," His smile grew when Fenris snorted and pushed himself upright again. "What? It does! You and I both know I'm not wrong."

Fenris left to head to the kitchen, shaking his head and smiling when Anders followed shortly, now suggesting different things they could discuss to see if Hawke would intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, I do NOT like Tranquility. Not one fucking bit. At least he has Anders, right?
> 
> Also how the fuck do you even write nightmares without either being overdramatic or like you're trying to be The Edgelord Supreme™

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy, this was dialogue heavy. o.o


End file.
